Close up on Ali
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: See the life of the adopted daughter of Mark and Roger. Mark and Roger Slash.DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: No Day But Today, Right?

**Notes: Uh, this is my first shot at writing slash. I'm not a big fan of Mark/Roger slash, but I'm gonna give it a try. It may suck, but hell. I'm trying. And I'm prepared to accept the beating from you AC. –whimpers in fear-**

**And another note: This is written from Ali's point of view. Ali is Mark and Roger's adopted daughter and she doesn't know she's adopted yet. This is just gonna be her life with two dads. Very squishy. **

**Oh and another quick note. If you don't know who the person they named their daughter after, it's Ali from Life Support. Yay…just stating in case you don't know. **

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson completely owns RENT and my soul.**

Mark kicked the ground and grumbled. He buried his head in his arms and looked at the table. A silent tear fell from his tear as he looked at nothing. He picked his head up and looked at the photographs he had on his desk.

One was of a little girl with long brown hair. She was about four to five years old, missing her front teeth. She had vivid green eyes that were shining with creativity. She was being held by a strong man. His long blond hair fell in loose curls and was cuddling the girl. They were both smiling and laughing as the life of Central Park carried on around them.

The next one was just of the same little girl. Except this time, she was bigger. She was about eleven years old and had her arm through Mark and Roger's. Her long brown hair was now close to a glossy black and her green eyes were shining now with elegance and the lust to be a teenager. She wore a long light pink dress that made the natural curls in her hair ever more darker. Her skin appeared pale but she kept smiling. She was heading off to a Father-Daughter dance. But to her, this would be a Father**S**-Daughter Dance.

The next was of two men. Their arms were wrapped each other and they were smiling. They both had blond hair. The one who had green eyes had his hair longer and in pretty loose curls. Mark looked at himself, blue-eyed with dorky glasses, embracing a pretty boy. Mark touched the face of the pretty boy, longing to hold him again.

But he couldn't. His love was gone, lost to a disease that had taken all his friends except one now. After Angel dying twelve years ago and Mimi behind her, lasting only a few months after that Christmas Eve. Collins now remained, teaching at Columbia University for longer than ten months.

But Roger was gone. So recently. Only two days ago, was Mark sitting beside him, feeding him ice chips, trying to soothe the agony that Roger went through. Mark held back the tears, trying hard not to cry.

Mark felt another tear roll down his cheek as he looked at the pictures in his office. Mark picked up work for a New York 1 as a camera man and also worked on his documentaries outside of work. He was recently nominated for best Documentary at the Sundance and won it.

Mark heard the door open slowly and he looked at up. A young girl with glossy brown-black curls stood in the doorway. She was about twelve years old, but he trusted her around New York City alone. She was wearing a school uniform that declared she was from P.S. 52. Her green eyes were dull and were red from tears.

"Hey Pappy," she said, shutting the door. Mark smiled at his adopted daughter.

"Hey Ali."

"You okay?" she asked softly. She knelt down next to Mark and looked at him. Mark swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing better," he lied.

Ali smiled gently and touched his hand. "He's alright now. He doesn't have to suffer anymore," Ali said. Mark looked at his adopted daughter and smiled at her.

Ali thought that Roger died from some odd disease like anorexia. She thought that she was named after some celebrity that they once met together. Ali thought that her daddy was a victim of a disease that he couldn't control. She didn't know that he died from something that he had given himself.

Mark remembered the films that were stashed all around him. He remembered who Ali curiously pondered the films. How she thought maybe there was more to her Daddy's illness. When she considered that there was more than just a celebrity that her namesake was from.

Mark looked at Ali, with her big green eyes, showing sympathy for something she didn't understand. That was when Mark decided it was time. It was time to show her and let her understand.

"Ali, do you remember when we promised that one day you would understand Daddy's sickness and who you were named after?"

Ali looked at him. "How could I forget?"

Mark sighed and took her hand into his. "No day but today, right?"


	2. Chapter 1: Fort

**Notes: I'm going to just like…play through her life through her eyes. We are starting from the beginning. I hope this is a good chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson completely owns RENT and my soul.**

"Sssh," Daddy whispered to me. I giggled ad he came over me and cuddled me. We were crouching in our fort. Daddy's long blond curls were falling around his face and kissing the top of my hair.

Daddy doesn't work hard. Daddy usually stays at home with me a lot. Pappy won't let him go out much anyways, because Daddy is sick. But Daddy and I have fun. We always play games and are constantly building new stuff. Daddy works from home, writing songs and stuff and then selling them to big superstars and making money.

"Ali, you gotta stop giggling if you want to surprise Pappy," Daddy whispered to me. I looked at him and smiled.

Ali. That was my name that Daddy and Pappy decided to call me. I don't know why, but they say it reminds them of someone they knew along time ago. Whenever I asked who it was, they always said that I would find out one day. The one day that I was old enough to see Pappy's films.

Daddy covered my mouth with his huge hand when the door opened. I wanted so badly to giggle and laugh, but I didn't.

I looked up and saw the silhouette of Pappy. He was looking around the room. Daddy and I were hiding under our new fort.

Pappy was use to coming home to new fort or tent across the room. Daddy always loved building them with me. Daddy would lift me up and we would try and to make the sheets shelter so much of the room. Today, we were going all out. We moved the kitchen table in the middle of the room and all the chairs around it. The sheet covered the chairs and the table and had a sign on it. Declaring: ALI'S KINGDOM.

Pappy looked around, slightly confused by the new fort. He adjusted to seeing bigger forts, but this one was surprising. We were usually waiting on the couch for him to get back from work. But this time, we decided to jump out and scare him.

"Hello?"

"Now?" I whispered to Daddy.

Daddy looked down at me. "Now."

We both jumped out from underneath the table and growled like lions. Pappy jumped ten feet in the air. Daddy and I started laughing. He got Pappy good. Pappy looked at us.

"You two have got to stop building those forts."

"So what?" Daddy said to Pappy. "Why do we?"

I looked at Pappy. "Yeah! Why?"

Pappy looked at us both, realizing that he was ruining our fun. "Because every time you do that, I have to bring the sheets to get washed. And that costs money."

Daddy seemed to understand. "Alright. We'll stop."

I suddenly looked up at Daddy. "W-what? No more forts?" I asked. Daddy looked down at me and then smiled.

"No baby, we just are gonna use these sheets and no more," Daddy stated.

"W-what?" Pappy asked. Daddy looked at Pappy.

"What? You wanna ruin our angel's fun?" Daddy asked Pappy. Pappy bit his lip and looked at me. I gave him my puppy face and he finally gave up.

"Fine."

Daddy and I cheered and decided to invite Pappy into our new fort that would be staying up for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2: Whipped Cream

**Sorry for the long delay! But I finished one of my novels so that's why I didn't update. And then the fact that I had to finish two chapters before I head to the lake last weekend. Sorry that this is gonna be short, but hopefully it will satisfy you?**

**DISCLAIMER: Jonathan Larson is God of RENT (and God to a few people). **

Daddy was going away for the weekend with Uncle Collins, doing something like tests. They were gonna be back on Monday, so Pappy took off for the weekend to spend time with me.

Before Daddy left he pulled Pappy into their room and lectured him for a while.

Uncle Collins and me played Candy Land for a while, he let me win twice and I was getting mad.

"I don't wanna win!"

Uncle Collins laughed. "Why Ali baby, I'm too smart to play this game."

"But Uncle Collins, you promised!"

Uncle Collins looked at me. "What did I promise?" he asked me.

"That you won't let me win! That'll beat you fair and square!" I said to him. Uncle Collins laughed and then smiled his big goofy grin.

"Deal, shake on it?"

We shaked on it and we started to play. I eventually won, and then Daddy and Pappy came back out. Daddy kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Daddy you won't be gone for too long, will you?" I asked him.

"Ali, I won't be gone for long. I'll call you everyday," he said to me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I watched as Daddy and Uncle Collins left, Daddy kissing Pappy goodbye on the cheek and then they both left.

Pappy sat down on the couch and I crawled over to him.

"What's wrong Pappy?" I asked him. Pappy raised his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing's wrong Ali, I'm just tired."

I looked at Pappy. "Maybe we could make dinner."

Pappy smiled at me. "Ok, what do you want for dinner?" he asked me. Pappy stood up and tugged at his scarf.

"Ragu Express!"

Pappy smiled at me and rubbed my hair. "Ragu Express for the princess!"

Pappy had a hard time finding the packets, since Daddy usually hid them for me since I would try and fix it myself. But Pappy found them eventually and started making a big batch of pasta. He poured me chocolate milk while the food was cooking on the stove. When Pappy finished with fixing dinner, he gave me a bowl and he had his.

I finished about half of my bowl. Daddy would have grabbed the bowl and wolfed it down, but not Pappy.

"Come on Ali, you gotta eat your pasta," he told me.

"No, Daddy never makes me finish my food if I don't want to!"

Pappy rolled his eyes. "Daddy spoils you too much. Come on Ali, I won't fix you any ice cream if you don't finish your dinner."

I looked up at Pappy, my eyes big. "No ice cream?"

"That's right, no ice cream, and it's chocolate."

At that point, I started eating my dinner like it was going to be my last meal. Pappy laughed and then started fixing me my ice cream.

"How do you want it?"

"With whipped cream!"

Pappy got the whipped cream out of the big closet and put it on there. Pappy always says that the only reason they had whipped cream was because Daddy and I liked it on our waffles. Pappy gave me the ice cream and he ate a spoonful of whipped cream.

"Why don't you want ice cream?" I asked him.

Pappy smiled at me. "I don't like ice cream."

I looked at Pappy. "Will you try it, for me?" I asked him. Pappy looked at me sadly and then sighed.

"Only for you."

I gave Pappy a big spoonful of ice cream with whipped cream on top. He swallowed it with a funny face on and then sighed when he finished it.

"Did you like it?" I asked him. Pappy smiled at me.

"Yes I did."

I smiled and finished my big bowl of ice cream. Pappy looked at the clock and then smiled. "Time for bed Ali."

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" I shouted. Pappy smiled and picked me up.

"Why not?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Scary monster."

He cuddled me against him and kissed my forehead. "Hey, you wanna sleep with Pappy tonight?" he asked me. I looked at Pappy and shook my head.

"Yes! The scary monster can't get me then!"

Pappy laughed and then brought me to my room. I got dressed in my pajamas and Pappy left the room, so he could put his PJs on. I ran into his room and hopped on the bed. Pappy was in the bathroom and I heard the toilet flush. He came out and saw me sitting on the bed, curled up.

Pappy turned out the light and got in bed. He pulled the covers over us and put a pillow down for me. I grabbed Pappy's arm and he smiled. Pappy took off his glasses and then cuddled me against him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ali."

"I love you too Pappy."

**And yes, I do eat my waffles with whipped cream. **


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**Ah! Another long delay, I'm sorry! Play practice is getting way too hectic and Scarfy is gone for the week, so I'm like half-dead. (Scarfy bff)**

**Disclaimer: don't own RENT, but I have the sexiest background x3 **

I looked up at Pappy and Daddy. I was holding Pappy's hand tightly and Daddy was beside me, too tall to hold my hand. I looked at him, nervous.

"I don't wanna…"

"Ali baby, you've gotta go to school," Daddy told me. I looked at him, I was so scared.

"And trust me honey, we don't want you going," Pappy said to me.

We were walking in the school towards my new classroom. I was five years old and entering kindergarten. Some people were looking at us, but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave Daddy or Pappy.

We got to room 129 at the very end of the hallway. I squeezed Pappy's hand when they opened the door to the classroom.

There was a blond lady standing in from of the room. She had brown eyes and was excited to see me.

She came over us and smiled.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked me, kneeling down to my size.

I tried to tell her, but I choked. So I quickly hid myself behind Daddy. I grabbed tightly to his leg, refusing to let go of him.

"I'm so sorry. Ali, honey," Daddy said to me.

"I'm not going!"

Pappy knelt down. "Ali, baby, you gotta go," he told me.

"No! I'm not leaving Daddy alone!"

Daddy sighed and grabbed the back of my shirt, I knew what was about to happen. I scooped me up and twirled me around. I giggled, I couldn't resist at all. I loved it when he spun we around the room.

Daddy stopped and put me on the floor. "Ali, honey, I'll miss you, but you need to go."

I looked at him. "I don't wanna…"

Daddy put his finger on my mouth. "Ali, you are just going away from six hours. If you don't go to school, you'll go away forever," Daddy told me.

"Forever?"

"Yes. We can never see you again."

I nodded my head violently and hugged Daddy and Pappy. They hugged me back and the blond lady was still standing there.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked me.

"Ali. Ali Davis-Cohen," I told her. She smiled.

"I know exactly what table you are sitting at. Why don't you want to go over there and I'm going to talk to your dads for a minute," she told me. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and took us over to a table in the middle of the room. There was a blond girl, drawing on paper. The girl smiled at me.

"Ali, this is your chair, see there's your name," the blond lady said, pointing to the tag on the table. I smiled and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Schubert," she told Daddy and Pappy. She held out her hand them.

"Roger Davis."

"Mark Cohen."

Mrs. Schubert smiled at them. "I can tell Ali is a bit clingy."

Pappy laughed. "Yes, she tends to be like that. Or maybe that's because we tend to spoil her."

"Well, I think she'll do fine in kindergarten. She's very pretty," Mrs. Schubert said. She saw there were new people at the door and she walked over towards them.

Daddy came down and kissed my cheek. "Will you be good for us?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I don't wanna be here…"

Pappy was beside me and he had me in a hug and kissing the top of my head. "We both love you, Ali."

"I love you too," I told them.

They both kissed me on the cheek at the same time and then stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at them, my eyes scared and wide.

The blond girl looked at me and smiled. "I'm Carrie."

"I'm Ali."


	5. Chapter 5: Open House

**Quick update, just got cute idea for next chapter and decided to add it in before I forgot it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own RENT, though I want to**

"And this is my desk!" I yelled. Daddy and Pappy were beside me, holding hands. It was Open House Night and Daddy and Pappy were coming to see my school.

I sat down at my desk and looked up at them and smiled.

Daddy knelt down and looked at it.

"See, all my stuff is in here!" I told him. He smiled and looked at my desk. Pappy was beside me and I saw Carrie come over. She waved to me.

"Carrie! These are my dads," I told her excitedly. Carrie smiled at me.

"This is my mommy and daddy!" she told me.

Daddy and Pappy stood up and greeted Carrie's parents. I was looking for my picture on the wall and I grabbed Pappy. "Look! I drew it myself!" I told him proudly. We walked over to the picture hanging on the wall of a family. Mrs. Schubert wanted us to draw a picture of our family for Open House Night.

Daddy smiled and kissed my forehead. "It's wonderful."

Mrs. Schubert walked over to us. "Hello Roger and Mark. How has been Ali been?"

"Wonderful, she loves school," Daddy told her. Mrs. Schubert smiled.

"That's great. We just love having her here. She lights up the whole entire room with her smile," she told us. I blushed and Pappy kissed my forehead.

"Let me show you the cafeteria! We eat lunch there!"

I showed Daddy and Pappy around the school. They loved seeing the art and music room. Daddy actually stayed behind talking to Miss Mullen about his songwriting and stuff. Pappy talked to Mr. Fisher, the art teacher for about ten minutes. I then showed them the computer lab and the science lab. They loved it and were thrilled with it.

After we finished, we ate dinner at a restaurant called Katz near us. We never ate out, only on special occasions, but I loved to eat out.

When we finished dinner, Daddy and Pappy took me back to the loft and put me to bed, they knew I was exhausted. They kissed me goodnight and went to their room, leaving me alone. But I was scared. I heard noises and I eventually got up and ran into Daddy and Pappy's room.

"Pappy! Daddy!" I yelled. Daddy popped up and saw me. He smiled and took me into his arms.

"What happened baby?" he asked me.

"Scary monster."

Daddy kissed me.

"Pappy asleep?" I asked him.

Daddy nodded. "Yes, Pappy's asleep. Let's not wake him. You can sleep with us tonight thought," Daddy told me.

I smiled and sat next to him. "Okay."

Daddy kissed my forehead and then laid back, pulling me down beside him. I fell asleep in the arms of my Daddy. And beside the two most important people in my life.


	6. UPDATE

In case you havent noticed yet, this isnt a chapter.

I'm announcing that I'm going to discontinue Close Up On Ali but make one like this about MoJo's adopted…son. X3

I'm sorry about this, but I have been listening to Daphne lately and I almost sobbed when I listened to I Should Tell You. And I realized,

MIMI + ROGER ETERNAL LOVE 4EVA and EVA

If you have a comment, either leave a review or send me a message. I might try and wrap it up in a new chapter or something. But that is like, very unlikely. Sorry guys.

Much Love and Read MoJo,

Sal


End file.
